Джонсон Нэш
|Навыки = Бартер: 62 Красноречие: 62 Оружие: 60 |Квесты = Расследование ЭД-Э, любовь моя Город, который мне нравится Путь исправления |Актёр = Джуд Чикколелла |Уровень = 8 |base_id = |ref_id = |editor_id = PrimmJohnsonNash |Файл диалога = dialogueExportPrimmJohnsonNash.txt }} : Это статья об администраторе «Мохаве Экспресс» в Примме. О его жене см. статью Руби Нэш. Джонсон Нэш ( ) — персонаж Fallout: New Vegas, администратор «Мохаве Экспресс» в Примме, муж Руби Нэш. Биография Джонсон Нэш с 2273 года живёт в Примме, где работает торговцем и заведует отделением «Мохаве Экспресс». В августе 2281 года один из курьеров принёс Джонсону сломанного робота ЭД-Э. Джонсон хотел использовать его для курьерской работы, но не смог починить. Позже в том же году секьюритрон Виктор заказал Джонсону доставить к северным воротам Стрипа Нью-Вегаса во Фрисайде неизвестному представителю получателя 6 разных посылок: шахматную фигуру, игральные кости, платиновую покерную фишку и другие, неизвестные вещи. Один из сотрудников, увидев в списке имя Курьера, отказался от контракта, и посылка с фишкой досталась Курьеру. После бунта в исправительном учреждении НКР, поднятого Сэмюэлем Куком, Нэш узнал от одного из дезертиров из армии НКР, что отряд лейтенанта Хейеса собирается взять тюрьму штурмом. Вскоре после этого большая группа сбежавших заключённых захватила Примм. Джонсон Нэш и остальные жители спрятались от них в казино «Викки и Вэнс». Джонсон в Fallout: New Vegas Джонсон Нэш упоминается в распоряжении о доставке платиновой фишки, которое Курьер получает вместе с остальными вещами от дока Митчелла. 55px|leftКурьер может встретить Джонсона в казино «Викки и Вэнс», где тот, как и остальные жители Примма, прячется от преступников. Расследуя покушение на свою жизнь, Курьер может узнать от старого администратора, что помощник шерифа Бигл, которого сбежавшие заключённые удерживают в отеле «Бизон Стив», может что-то знать про людей, похитивших фишку. После спасения Бигла Джонсон может рассказать о том, где можно найти нового шерифа для Примма. Также, выполняя задание Эдди, Курьер может за 100 крышек узнать у Нэша, что войска НКР собираются взять тюрьму штурмом; если «Бартер» ≥ 30, можно сторговаться до 50-ти крышек, а если «Красноречие» ≥ 30, то с помощью угроз узнать сведения бесплатно. Найдя в его доме робота ЭД-Э, Курьер сможет расспросить Нэша о нём. Администратор посоветует отнести робота на свалку мамаши Гибсон. 55px|leftПосле завершения квеста «Город, который мне нравится» Джонсон Нэш вернётся в свой дом, где у него можно будет купить различные вещи, в том числе оружие, патроны, модификации, броню, медикаменты и игральные карты. Курьер может сыграть с ним в «Караван». Джонсон Нэш рассказывает о судьбе Примма в концовке игры. Инвентарь * Количество генерируется случайным образом Заметки В английской версии игры Нэш упоминает о Разломе: First deadbeat we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that’s where you came in (Первый голодранец, которого мы наняли на эту работу — отказался. Надеюсь бури Разлома освежуют его заживо. И тут появляешься ты). В русской локализации эта реплика переведена по другому: Первый, кого мы наняли на эту работу, потом отказался. Вот паразит! Надеюсь, ему это ещё зачтётся! И вот тут на сцену выступаешь ты. Появление Примечания de:Johnson Nash en:Johnson Nash es:Johnson Nash fr:Johnson Nash it:Johnson Nash pl:Johnson Nash pt-br:Johnson Nash uk:Джонсон Неш Категория:Персонажи Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Сотрудники «Мохаве Экспресс» Категория:Примм: персонажи Категория:Торговцы Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Люди